


do you still hate me

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: Simon is angry at Jace for letting him get arrested.





	do you still hate me

**Author's Note:**

> 2x13 promo just made want to write something.

Simon walked as quickly as he could away from Jace, he could use his vampire speed but he actually doesn't want to avoid Jace. 

Jace used his new ability and before Simon knew it Jace had backflipped in front of him blocking his way to the way to his boathouse. 

Simon rolled his eyes folding his arms, "Leave me alone stop stalking ME!" 

Jace sighed taking Simon's hand in his, "Simon let me expl-"

Simon shook his head as the tears started to flow down his cheeks, "Y-you betrayed me, I trusted you!" 

Jace swallowed trying not to show the tears that were beginning to flow down his own cheeks, nodding, "I know, I understand if you hate me-"

Simon held a hand up to stop him, "Was this revenge because i'm still dating Clary after finding out you're not related anymore?" 

Jace slowly stepped closer making Simon's back gently press against the brick wall, "Don't you EVER! Think that is what I'm about! I would NEVER do that! And ESPECIALLY NOT TO YOU!" 

Simon shrugged not bothering to struggle free, "I can't believe I thought you cared about me." 

Jace shut his fist clenching and unclenching, "You think I don't care about you?"

Simon pushed at Jace "What just happened in there JUST PROVED ME RIGHT!"

He wiped at the tears falling down his face, "I was so scared! And I thought the guy that I've fallen in love with would save me, but come to find out he rather make a good impression, I hate YOU-mmhmp!"

Jace decided that was enough, he grabbed Simon by the back of his head gently pressing their lips and earning a small squeak out of Simon, who smacked at him confused by the situation then began to relax, feeling Jace's arms around Simon's waist and their kiss deepend all the months of wanting finally happening. 

Simon was the first to pull away, their foreheads touching, Simon sniffles from the tears that had began to still fall. 

Jace let out a little smile, "Do you still hate me?" he asked wiped the tears from Simon's cheeks. 

Simon groaned pulling away from Jace, "No, I- I don't I'm sorry I said that."

Jace was still wiping his cheeks with this thumb, shrugging, "Hey I deserve every name you want to call me, you...want me to stay the night with you?"

Simon cleaned his throat making a small whine come out, he wanted Jace to follow him to his boathouse and for Jace to kiss him again and never stop but he still couldn't do this to Clary, shaking his head, "Clary remember?"

Jace ran a hand through his hair, smiling sadly. 

Simon bit his lip gently pecking Jace sweetly on the cheek, pulling back with a small smile, "Call me when when you make it back." 

Jace enveloped Simon into a hug, Simon giggled gently feeling Jace press a kiss to Simon's neck, Jace pulled away awkwardly, "Yeah, I-I will call you."

Simon chuckled as he saw Jace run off like his pants were on fire, and that was the guy he had fallen in love with it.


End file.
